dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wee Folk
Wee Folk (also Little Folk or Little Fair Folk) are faeries of generally small size. Description A fractious, fickle bunch of Wyldfae, unaligned with any court, they are just about everywhere and anywhere they can easily get to. They have a lust for pizza, with the exception of Lacuna, who seems to despise it. Specialized groups among them are the Brownies,Blood Rites, ch. 05, the Sprites,Turn Coat, ch. 38 and the Cobbs."It's My Birthday, Too" In Changes, Harry Dresden states that people greatly underestimate the Little Folk. Within their limits, they are "as good or better than anything else for getting information". There are a lot of them in Chicago willing to help Dresden out.Changes, ch. 33 In Turn Coat, Harry has been paying (or bribing) some of them with pizza for years and in return they have given him their loyalty, if erratic. The ones who take his pizza regularly are the Za-Lord's Guard. No one in the supernatural community ever expects anything of them so they largely get ignored.Turn Coat, ch. 21 Toot-Toot Toot-Toot is a dew drop fairy, introduced in Storm Front, when Harry Dresden evokes him during an espionage operation. Their relationship develops over the series to have Toot-toot become the leader of Harry's "Za-Lord's Guard".Cold Days, ch. 9 Za-Lord's Guard The Za-Lord's Guard is a small group of minor Wee Folk, dedicated to the protection of Harry Dresden, whom they've deemed the "Pizza Lord", or "Za-Lord" for short. The first time Harry learned of the name: "Za-Lord's Guard's" is in Small Favor, but the Guard actually began in Summer Knight. Harry's Brownie housekeepers In Summer Knight, Lily and Fix tell Harry that Lily has arranged for faeries to clean his apartment.Summer Knight (novel), ch. 39 In Blood Rites, Brownies had cleaned Harry Dresden's apartment and it was sparkling with the scent of pine bough. Harry can't tell anyone about it because they'll stop cleaning and clear out.Blood Rites, ch. 05 "Captain Hook" In Cold Days, another group of wee fae, in ember colored lights, led by Lacuna—"Captain Hook"— who are aligned with Ace who has a grudge against Harry. They attack Harry with nails and nearly overtake him, and they battle with the Za-Lord's Guard.Cold Days, ch. 12''Cold Days, ch. 25–29 In the series ''Storm Front In Storm Front, ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, "It's My Birthday, Too" In "It's My Birthday, Too", ''White Night'' In White Night, on the trail leading to the Deeps, on the Raith estate, Harry sees "elegant little crystal cages" used as lamps, each containing a tiny faerie, "pixies, surrounded by their own sphere of light trapped and miserable" hunched up in the cages. Lara Raith claims that they trespassed on her property and that would have killed them rather than put them into service. That doesn't appease Harry, though.White Night, ch. 36 Later, Harry pressures Lara to release all the Faeries, and the human thralls, by threatening to expose her culpability in the events that unfolded.White Night, ch. 42 ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, ''Changes'' In Changes, ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, non-humans *Toot-Toot *ElideeTurn Coat, ch. 13 *Za-Lord's Guard *LacunaCold Days, ch. 29 *BlueblossomStorm Front, ch. 6 *Rednose *Meg O'Aspens *Goldeneyes References See also *Faerie Courts Category:Storm Front Category:Summer Knight Category:Blood Rites Category:White Night Category:It's My Birthday, Too Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Cold Days